


Broomsticks and First Kisses

by fluffyweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Harry, M/M, Quidditch Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyweasley/pseuds/fluffyweasley
Summary: George doesn't want Harry to be upset. Harry is grateful.





	Broomsticks and First Kisses

Harry stared in disbelief at the sight of his destroyed broomstick, a pang of grief suddenly hitting him.

Ron and Hermione regarded him with apprehensiveness, equally distraught at the thought of Harry losing his most treasured possession.

"I just- will you give me a while?" Harry muttered.

"Of course mate, we'll come back later." Ron responded.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry." Hermione looked close to tears as both of them got up, ready to leave the Hospital Wing.

As if falling off his broom and losing the match wasn't dreadful enough, his Nimbus Two Thousand lay shattered and beyond repair, never to be used again. Seeing its shattered remains made Harry even more miserable.

"Harry?"

Harry's stomach did a back-flip as he realised who the voice belonged to.

"George." As miserable as he felt, Harry knew that he could always count on George to cheer him up.

George's face still looked ghostly pale. Seeing Harry so miserable just about made his heart shatter.

He seated himself on the chair next to Harry's bed and patted Harry's arm. "So Ron and Hermione broke it to you huh? Look Harry, I know how much your Nimbus meant to you and… this isn't anywhere close to it but, you can borrow mine."

"George no, I cou-"

"I know my Cleansweep has got nothing on your Nimbus, however it's heaps better than using one of those bloody laggard school brooms, eh?" George cut across him.

Harry was at a loss for words. Part of him was filled with gratitude towards George, yet another part of him was furious. "Didn't you tell me that your broom was a present to Charlie after he became Quidditch Captain!?"

"Yes?" George looked slightly taken aback.

"And didn't you mention that you were secretly very proud when it was passed down to you from him? And that you wanted nothing but to become the best of the best and make him proud and this broomstick was the exact one that you wanted to help you achieve that?" Harry glared at him.

George shook his head exasperatedly. "Well seeing _you_ miserable makes _me_ miserable too! And I don't want you to lose faith and confidence in your abilities when you're one of the best bloody Seekers I've had the privilege to see! And the school broom is an absolute shame to your abilities."

At that, Harry felt his anger evaporate away, gratitude replacing it. "I'll just make do with the school broom. But George...thanks." He knew thanks wouldn't cut it. The broomstick must have cost Mr and Mrs Weasley an arm and a leg and the fact that George was willing to give it up for him and use a nasty school broom for the rest of his years at Hogwarts made Harry's heart beat faster.

George leaned forward slightly, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. And without thinking it through and having absolutely no regard for the fact that Madam Pomfrey was just making her way towards his bed, Harry pressed his lips to George's.

George was taken aback at first, however he responded with enthusiasm and melted into the kiss. It was a short and tender kiss and both boys were blushing furiously as they broke apart.

"Visiting hours are now over." Madam Pomfrey prodded George, who still seemed slightly dazed.

George composed himself and winked at Harry as he got up to leave the Hospital Wing.

Maybe, just _maybe_ today wasn't that unbearable after all. Harry thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" Challenge Prompt: (on ff net)
> 
> "You can borrow mine."
> 
> I have a really soft spot for this pair, so I decided to write this mini fluffy oneshot. Feel free to leave reviews, they're fun to read. ;)


End file.
